Regreso
by Hugo365
Summary: Louise y Saito son traídos nuevamente al reino de Tristain, sin embargo en cuando llegan se encuentran en un lugar que ninguno de los dos conoce, inmediatamente las confrontaciones comienzan, Louise y Saito están en un grave problema y son salvados por alguien con magia que nunca antes habían visto.
1. Regreso

Saludos a todos los seres que habitan , este es mi primer intento en un crossover espero que no salga tan mal.

Como quiera que sea las series en cuestión serán Fairy Tail y Zero No Tsukaima espero que lo disfruten, aunque antes dejo el disclaimer.

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, así como Zero no Tsukaima es propiedad de Noboru Yamaguchi (R.I.P).**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 1: Regreso.**

Un portal de invocación se abría en frente de Saito, esto para el chico no era nuevo, sin embargo no entendía porque había un portal frente a él, Louise la chica que lo había invocado para ser su familiar se encontraba junto a él confundida igualmente.

—Saito, esto no tiene sentido, no hay ninguna razón para que haya un portal de invocación para ti, no necesitamos volver. —decía la peli-rosa preocupada.

—Louise, en realidad no entiendo porque está pasando esto, aun así sé que hay alguna razón por la que debo ir. —Contesto el chico decidido.

—Aun así, Saito, no tenemos que regresar, aquí tenemos una buena vida.

—Lo siento Louise, pero volveré.

—¡Saito!, ¡Aunque estemos juntos aun eres mi familiar!, así que te ordeno que te quedes, no tenemos ninguna razón para regresar.

Sin escuchar las palabras de Louise, Saito atravesó el portal inmediatamente.

—¡Ah maldición ese perro! ¡Cómo se atreve a ignorar las órdenes de su ama!

Tras unos segundos y al ver que el portal parecía comenzar a cerrarse Louise fue detrás de Saito, en cuanto cruzo el portal se encontró en un lugar en el que jamás había estado, Saito se encontraba frente a ella y parecía estar bastante confundido.

—Louise, ¿tienes idea de donde nos encontramos? —Pregunto Saito mientras miraba el lugar con detenimiento.

—No, nunca había estado aquí. —Respondió la chica con confusión en su voz.— ¡Maldición Saito, viniste aquí sin pensarlo ni un momento!

—Lo siento, pero algo me dice que me necesitan aquí, que nuestros amigos están en peligro.

—Aun si es cierto, no tienes ningún arma disponible, ¿Qué harás si existe algún peligro? —Señalo la chica mientras se acercaba a donde él se encontraba.

—Aun así tenía que venir. —Respondió el sin dar mayor detalle.

—Como sea, en este momento nos vamos. —Finalizo Louise mientras comenzaba a recitar el hechizo necesario para un nuevo portal a su hogar.

Sin apenas prestar atención a Louise, Saito continuo observando su alrededor, el tiempo evidentemente había marcado su paso por aquel lugar, por lo que se podía ver ese lugar había sido un castillo en algún momento, sin embargo las paredes se notaban desgatadas, y parecía que el lugar no se mantendría en pie mucho más tiempo.

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no funciona? —Se preguntó Louise.

—¿Qué no funciona?

—No puedo abrir un portal de regreso.

—¿Estas segura de que lo estás haciendo correctamente?

—Claro que estoy segura.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, no lograremos nada quedándonos aquí, vamos Louise exploremos un poco el lugar. —Sugirió Saito mientras la tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar a la puerta más cercana.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron sin más alternativa su expedición en aquel lugar, en cuanto salieron del largo pasillo donde se encontraban un amplio comedor los recibió, había platos y copas como si alguien hubiera estado ahí recientemente, sin embargo los alrededores decían lo contrario, una larga mesa al menos para 20 se encontraba cubierta de polvo, varias de las sillas se encontraban ya desechas por el paso del tiempo.

—Saito, creo que nos deberíamos ir de aquí lo más rápido posible, no me siento segura aquí. —dijo Louise mientras se acercaba más al chico.

—Creo que tienes razón, hay algo en este lugar que no se siente bien, aunque no sé qué es.

La pareja siguió su exploración por aquel lugar sin tener demasiada suerte para encontrar una salida, cada puerta que abrían los llevaba a una nueva habitación, o si tenían suerte a algún corredor nuevo, sin embargo aún no tenían muy claro en donde se encontraban en aquel momento.

Tras unos minutos más caminando sin ningún rumbo especifico se encontraron con una pesada puerta de metal, sin embargo al empujarla se abrió lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran pasar. Dentro del nuevo cuarto donde se encontraban había encendidas varias antorchas, probando que definitivamente no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien había estado ahí, la única alternativa que tenían para salir de ahí era una puerta doble a la que se acercaron inmediatamente.

Cuando estaban por abrir la puerta Saito se detuvo súbitamente.

—¿Qué pasa Saito po… —Intento decir Louise antes de que Saito la callara colocando su mano sobre sus labios.

—Silencio, creo que escuche algo del otro lado de la puerta. —Explico Saito en voz baja mientras acercaba su oído a la puerta para intentar escuchar mejor.

—Así es, ya deben encontrarse aquí, no creo que tarden mucho antes de mostrarse ante nosotros.

—¿Estarán hablando de nosotros? —Se preguntó Saito mientras seguía oyendo la conversación.

—Si mi amo, sabemos en donde se encuentran los elementos necesarios, claro no lo decepcionare. —Continuo la persona desconocida.

Pocos segundos después Saito dejo de escuchar nada proveniente de aquel cuarto.

—Ya podemos continuar. —Señalo mientras alejaba su oído de la puerta.

—¿Qué fue lo que oíste? —Pregunto Louise un poco preocupada.

—Solo pude escuchar la voz de una mujer, creo que estaban hablando sobre nosotros, no lo puedo asegurar pero creo que así fue. —Contesto Saito seriamente.

—¡Maldición Saito, te dije que no teníamos motivo para regresar, y ahora no sabemos en lo que estamos metidos! —Exclamo Louise mientras golpeaba el hombro del chico en repetidas ocasiones.

—Aun así, ahora estoy más seguro que nunca de que por alguna razón teníamos que venir, estoy seguro que algo está pasando. —Finalizo Saito mientras abría la puerta frente a ellos.

Al no tener más opción Louise siguió tras de Saito, al otro lado de aquella puerta se encontraba lo que parecía haber sido la armería de aquel castillo en algún momento, sin embargo ahora mismo quedaba poco o nada del armamento que podía llegar a tener y el poco que había se encontraba en condiciones lamentables.

Saito observaba las estanterías prácticamente vacías de aquel cuarto, algunas con más armas que otras, sin embargo ninguna se encontraba en buen estado. Algunas más oxidadas que otras.

—Supongo que para como están las cosas esto es mejor que nada. —Susurro Saito resignado mientras tomaba una espada larga de una mano.— Imagino que esto servirá por ahora.

Aquella espada era simple, el mango en su tiempo había sido dorado, sin embargo ahora con el óxido se veía más bien gris, el filo del arma ahora se veía rojizo y parecía que se rompería al primer intento de usarse.

La pareja salió por una nueva puerta, finalmente salieron a lo que parecía la entrada principal de aquel lugar. Un vestíbulo típico, una puerta a cada extremo y una escalera al centro con la puerta de salida al extremo opuesto de las escaleras, la joven pareja se dirigió hacia dicha puerta deteniéndose nuevamente al escuchar la voz de aquella mujer, sin embargó esta vez Saito no pudo entender nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Parece que ya no está, salgamos. —Sugirió Saito mientras abría la puerta y salía.

La chica obedeció las palabras del chico sin ningún retraso, una vez estuvieron fuera se encontraron en un pueblo, dicho pueblo al igual que el castillo mostraba un evidente paso del tiempo y a su vez también se encontraba abandonado.

Mientras caminaban por las calles del pueblo abandonado Saito se limitaba a mirar decepcionado la espada que acaba de conseguir.

—No sé si está espada pueda tener alguna utilidad después de todo. —Comento Saito a modo de reclamo.

—Aun así, creo que es mejor a que andes desarmado. —Añadió Louise mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro intentando animarlo.— Y bueno, ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde nos dirigimos?

—Si te dijera que si te estaría mintiendo, en realidad solo me estoy dejando llevar por mi instinto, aunque puede que no se la mejor, aun así no tenemos ninguna otra opción. —Respondió el mientras miraba su entorno detenidamente.

—¡Estamos aquí por tu culpa, así que es tu obligación encontrar la salida! —Exclamo Louise bastante molesta.

—¿Por mi culpa? ¡Y quien te pidió que me siguieras! ¡Tú estás aquí porque quieres!

—¡Como te atreves a contestarle a tu ama de esa manera! —Grito Louise mientras sacaba un látigo de alguna parte.

—¡NO! ¡Espera Louise! ¡No es buen momento para esto! ¡Ten piedad de mí!

Sin hacer mayor caso a las palabras del chico Louise le propino varios latigazos dejándolo cerca de la inconciencia, y sin esperar nada la peli-rosa comenzó a caminar por su cuenta.

—Lo seguí porque me preocupo por él y esto es lo que obtengo a cambio, ese perro nunca va a cambiar. —Se dijo Louise a si misma mientras continuaba caminando por el pueblo.

—Espera Louise es peligroso que te vayas tu sola. —Señalo Saito mientras con dificultad intentaba ponerse de pie.

—No quiero que me sigas, después de todo querías estar solo, ¿no es así? —Finalizo la peli-rosa mientras se alejaba dando pasos bastante largos.

A los pocos segundos Louise estaba fuera del rango visual de Saito quien aún no lograba ponerse de pie después de la golpiza que acaba de recibir.

Su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de golpes y moretones por cualquier parte, con esfuerzo Saito ahora se encontraba de pie y comenzó a caminar tratando de alcanzarla, sin embargo las heridas por todo su cuerpo le dificultaban esa tarea bastante.

Y sin siquiera darse cuenta ella misma Louise ahora se encontraba muy lejos de Saito, sin la menor idea de hacia dónde dirigirse, No era la primera vez que algo como eso ocurría, generalmente con su temperamento Louise terminaba haciendo la cosas por mero impulso apenas pensándolas por unos pocos segundos, para poco después arrepentirse, en ocasiones anteriores había dejado seriamente lastimado a Saito por malentendidos sin darle la oportunidad al chico de poder decir nada en su defensa.

—Quisiera saber en dónde me encuentro, ¿habrá sido mala idea alejarme de Saito? —Se preguntó Louise tras darse cuenta que el chico no la había seguido.

Aun sin pensar las cosas la peli-rosa continuo caminando sin ningún rumbo en específico, camino por varios minutos, sin embargo los alredores no cambiaban lo único que veía eran casas por doquier, ni una sola seña que la pudiera orientar.

—Seguro ese perro solo regreso porque extraña ver a las demás chicas, aun no entiendo esa fijación por los pechos grandes. —Se decía Louise a si misma mientras tocaba su pecho.— No es como que sean tan importantes, hay cosas más importantes en un chica que el tamaño de sus pechos.

Por su parte Saito se encontraba buscando a la chica desesperadamente, había pasado cerca de una hora de que lo había dejado atrás y no encontraba señales de la maga por ninguna parte. El joven Hiraga caminaba con dificultad usando las paredes de las casas como apoyo para no caer al suelo nuevamente.

—¡¿Louise maldita sea donde te metiste!? —Exclamo Saito frustrado.

Louise por su parte se comenzaba a asustar, tenía ya bastante tiempo que se había separado de Saito.

—Tranquilízate Louise, solo tienes que abrir un portal y reunirte con Saito, si, calma es una solución simple. —Se decía la chica para intentar tranquilizarse. ¡Ah olvide que no puedo abrir portales en este momento!

Sin mayor opción la chica continuo su caminata, frustrada, asustada, molesta y pero por encima de todo asustada, por alguna razón ese lugar le daba una sensación extraña, todo ese lugar estaba vacío, y aun así Louise sentía que algo o alguien la estaba vigilando.

—Ahora sí que estoy segura de que no fue buena idea alejarme de Saito, ¿Dónde estás Saito?

El entorno no cambiaba, solo casas y más casas, aun así parecía que todo estaba cada vez más oscuro, la ansiedad que Louise sentía no hacía más que aumentar ahora sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, y esta a su vez aumentaba a cada segundo.

—Solo relájate Louise, quédate en un lugar y seguro Saito te encontrara, no tienes que preocuparte de nada. —Insistía Louise intentando calmarse.

—Así que en realidad vinieron, bienvenida de nuevo usuaria del vacío. —Dijo una mujer desde el tejado de una de las casas.

—¿Tú quién eres? —Pregunto Louise tomando una posición defensiva.

—¿Yo? Tan solo una simple admiradora, señorita Valliere. —Contesto ella con tono sarcástico para poco después saltar y encontrarse al mismo nivel que Louise.

—¡No te me acerques! —Ordeno Louise mientras alzaba su varita y la apuntaba directamente hacia la mujer desconocida.

—Tranquila no tengo intención de hacerte daño. O eso quisiera decirte. —Comento ella mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. —Señorita Valliere podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, es su elección.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Pregunto la peli-rosa aun sin bajar la varita.

—¿Querer? Yo tan solo quiero conocerte un poco mejor. —Ahora, ¿nos vamos señorita Valliere? Estaría complacida si cooperara.

Cuando la mujer avanzo hacia el frente finalmente Louise pudo ver con detalles su atuendo, una simple capa café que le cubría hasta el rostro, además de llevar sandalias.

—No te acerques más, no quiero tener que lastimarte. —Amenazo Louise sin soltar la varita.

Aun antes de que Louise se pudiera dar cuenta la mujer se encontraba frente a ella y ágilmente había desarmado a la peli-rosa, en apenas unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Lastimarme? No veo como podrías hacerlo, te agradecería que reconsideraras tu situación. —Pidió la desconocida al tiempo que tomaba a Louise de la muñeca.

—¡Y yo te agradecería que soltaras a Louise en este momento!

—¡Saito! ¡Saito sabía que vendrías a salvarme. —Exclamo Louise.

Sin dar mayor oportunidad Saito se lanzó hacia aquella mujer con su arma desenfundada atacando con rápidas estocadas que a su vez eran ágilmente esquivadas por la mujer.

—Así que Gandalfr está aquí, el joven de otro mundo Hiraga Saito; lo siento pero no puedo quedarme a jugar. —Musito la mujer mientras retrocedía un poco.

—Si te vas ahora mismo no te hare daño, es tu ultima oportunidad.

—Eres tan divertido como la señorita Valliere, pero como te dije no tengo tiempo para juegos así que terminare con esto rápido. —Anuncio la desconocida mientras se movía directamente hacia el frente de manera muy rápida.

Al ver los movimientos de su oponente Saito intento atacar de frente lanzado varias estocadas sin lograr acertar en ninguna oportunidad aun así dejando un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla de la mujer.

—Veo que hablabas en serio, aun así te falta bastante habilidad para poder compararte conmigo, vaya en realidad estoy decepcionada esperaba más de ti Hiraga Saito. Como sea es hora de que le ponga fin a esto.

En cuanto termino de hablar y antes de que Saito pudiera darse cuenta la mujer se encontraba frente a él y sin perder tiempo le propino un codazo en el plexo solar que lo dejo de rodillas al instante.

—Si te alejas ahora mismo desistiré de hacerte daño, aunque si insistes en enfrentarme no me quedara más remedio que matarte, la elección es tuya. —dijo la mujer de manera calmada.

Sin hacer caso a las palabras de su oponente Saito se puso de pie nuevamente y alzo su espada en dirección a ella con un poco de dificultad.

—No te preocupes cuidare muy bien de la señorita Valliere. —Continúo la mujer con el mismo tono calmado.

—Aun si sé que no tengo oportunidad de vencer, aun si sé que voy a morir. ¡No dejare que pongas una mano sobre mi Louise! —Declaro Saito sin dudar.

—Sí que eres interesante, Hiraga Saito. Entonces te destruiré si eso es necesario para tomar lo que quiero.

Sin más la mujer comenzó a avanzar hacia el chico, Saito mantenía su espada en alto aunque mantenerse en pie parecía ser algo complicado para él.

—Saito detente, ella es más fuerte que tú. —Pedía la peli-rosa mientras se abrazaba al chico.

Con dos pasos largos la mujer se encontraba frente a Saito, y sin darle mayor oportunidad con una patada lo mando de lleno al suelo.

Una vez más Saito se levantó lentamente usando esta vez la espada como una especie de bastón.

—Hiraga Saito, veo que dependes exclusivamente del poder de tus runas, pero lamentablemente no tendrás oportunidad para corregir este error. —Declaro la mujer mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

Sin más la mujer levanto la mano y en un instante se cubrió en llamas.

—Hasta nunca Hiraga Saito. —Y con estas palabras la mujer lanzo el torrente de llamas hacia Saito.

Antes de que las llamas pudieran alcanzarlo un hombre apareció frente a él absorbiendo completamente las flamas que fácilmente hubieran acabado con el peli-negro.

—Vaya este fuego sí que sabía asqueroso. —Declaro el chico de cabello color rosa.

—El… El… El acaba de comerse el fuego. —Musito Louise incrédula.

—No entiendo muy bien qué problema haya entre ustedes, aun así yo te detendré. —Expreso el peli-rosa mientras apuntaba a la mujer con el dedo.

—Un estorbo más, tan solo retrasan lo inevitable, si no quieres problemas harías bien en retirarte ahora mismo. —Agrego la mujer con desidia.

—Creo que no me escuchaste acabo de decir que te detendré, creo que sería mejor que tú te fueras. —Respondió el sin dar ni un paso atrás.

—¡No estorbes! —Exclamo ella lanzándose hacia él y acertando una patada en el estómago, haciendo retroceder al joven un poco.

—Ahora estoy encendido. —Fueron las palabras del peli-rosado antes de envolver sus puños en llamas y atacar a la mujer propinándole un par de puñetazos que la hicieron retroceder varios metros.

En cuanto la mujer tuvo distancia comenzó a lanzar llamaradas hacia el chico, quien se limitaba a esquivarlas con facilidad o a comerlas ante la incrédula mirada de Saito y Louise.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de terminar con esto. —Declaro el chico peli-rosa.

La mujer se colocó en una posición defensiva preparándose para recibir cualquier ataque de su oponente.

—**¡KARYUU NO HOKOU! **—Exclamo el peli-rosa mientras un torrente de llamas salía disparado de su boca hacia la mujer desconocida.

Saito y Louise no podían hacer nada más que observar, horrorizados esperando ver el cadáver calcinado de aquella mujer, sin embargo cuando las llamas se disiparon no había nada frente ellos y este chico que acaba de aparecer para ser su salvador.

—Esta chica solo era charla, pensé que sería un reto un poco mayor. —Comento el peli-rosa evidentemente decepcionado.— Como sea me alegra ver que ustedes se encuentran bien.

Tanto Louise como Saito seguían incrédulos ante lo que acaban de ver, esta mujer con la que no hubieran tenido oportunidad fue forzada a escapar fácilmente por este chico, sin duda es por el que Saito seguía con vida y Louise no había sido secuestrada, aun sabiendo esto no podían evitar pensar en el como un monstruo.

—Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, encantado de conocerlos. —Hablo el peli-rosa mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y extendía su mano hacia Saito.

—Natsu creo que te excediste un poco si tu rugido hubiera acertado, sin ninguna duda hubieras matado a aquella mujer. —Exclamo un gato azul que llegaba volando, para contribuir aún más la incredulidad de Louise y Saito.

—El gato hablo. —dijo Saito mientras observaba a la curiosa pareja.

—Él es Happy, ha sido mi compañero desde la infancia. —Respondió Natsu sin darle mayor importancia.

—Yo soy Saito, Hiraga Saito. —Se presentó el peli-negro aun sorprendido.

—Louise de La Valliere. —Dijo la peli-rosa de la misma manera que Saito.— Gracias por salvarnos.

—No fue nada. —Contesto Natsu aun con su sonrisa.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Bueno gente hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de este fic que ciertamente no debería estar haciendo para darle prioridad a otros que tengo pausados por tanto tiempo que ya parece que son el manga de HunterxHunter, como sea una vez que una idea llega a mi cabeza la única manera en que puedo sacarla es escribiéndola y de ninguna otra forma.

En fin después de una larga pausa sin escribir fics aquí está un nuevo intento, y espero ir retomando mi habilidad (si es que alguna vez existió) conforme escriba más.

Como sea, un saludo y disfruten su fin de semana.


	2. Esto es Fairy Tail

Hola gente, vuelvo con este fic que aparentemente tiene a mi cerebro de rehén ya que no me deja pensar en cómo continuar otros que llevan tiempo sin recibir una actualización, como quiera que sea gracias a los que me han leído y espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

**Puede que si no vas al corriente con el manga de Fairy Tail este capítulo pueda hacerte spoiler dado que para el mundo de Fairy Tail me he basado en el último capítulo del manga el 421 si no me equivoco.**

En este capítulo puede que algunos personajes estén OoC pero es así intencionalmente, así que espero me disculpen.

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, así como Zero no Tsukaima es propiedad de Noboru Yamaguchi (R.I.P).**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 2: Esto es Fairy Tail.**

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Pregunto Louise mientras miraba a Natsu.

—Ya lo hiciste. —Respondió Natsu.

—Bueno si, pero, quisiera saber, ¿Qué clase de magia acabas de usar? Jamás había visto algo como eso. —Continuo Louise.

—Es magia perdida, una magia que en la antigüedad se usaba para lidiar con dragones, magia aprendida directamente de un dragón, quien la use puede utilizar un elemento específico para poder atacar, en el caso de Natsu él puede usar el fuego, además de que si lo consume puede recuperar fuerzas. Magia Asesina Dragones. —Contesto Happy por Natsu mientras flotaba.

—¿Magia perdida? ¿Sería algo como la magia del vacío de Louise? —Continuo Saito con el interrogatorio

Natsu miraba atentamente al chico mientras este hablaba, miraba con atención su ropa e inspeccionaba cada detalle.

—Saito, déjame ver tu mano izquierda. —Pidió Natsu mientras tomaba la muñeca del chico.

—¿Mi mano izquierda? —Se preguntó el mientras Natsu miraba con atención el dorso de su mano.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! En cuanto dijiste algo sobre magia del vacío supe que no podía estar equivocado. —Tú eres ese Galdarafu o algo así, ¿No es así Saito? —Preguntaba Natsu emocionado.

—Es Gandalfr, y lo soy, ¿pero cómo lo sabes? —Cuestiono el peli-negro bastante confundido.

—Las runas en tu mano izquierda, la "magia del vacío" de la que hablas. El viejo me pidió que buscara y trajera conmigo a Gandalfr y a su acompañante. —Explico Natsu mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¿El viejo? No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo Natsu-san. —decía Saito sin dejar de mostrar confusión en su rostro.

—Saito creo que debemos ir con él, tal vez ese viejo del que habla sepa la razón por la que estamos aquí.

—Pero Louise…

—Saito, tal como dijo Louise el viejo me dijo algo acerca de una puerta entre dos mundos, el nuestro y el suyo, me dijo que tú y Louise son la clave para afrontar el problema que vendrá. —Continuo Natsu con su explicación.

—¿Problema? ¿De qué problema hablan? —Preguntaron Louise y Saito al unísono.

—No recuerdo exactamente lo que dijo el abuelo, recuerdo que tenía que ver con que en su mundo el antiguo dragón había sido derrotado, sumando que en el nuestro Acnologia ha vuelto a estar activo, el abuelo es quien les puede contar bien todos los detalles. —Continuaba Natsu intentando hacer memoria sobre lo que le habían dicho.

—Por eso te dije que me dejaras escuchar esa conversación Natsu, sabía que olvidarías la mayoría de lo que te dijeran. —Protesto Happy mientras volaba.

La confusión de Saito y Louise seguía siendo de la misma magnitud, si bien Natsu había logrado disparar su curiosidad en realidad no había aclarado mucho sobre donde estaban o que hacían ahí.

—Como sea Louise, Saito, no los obligaremos a nada, son libres de elegir venir con nosotros o continuar su camino. —Finalizo Natsu.

Louise y Saito se miraron uno al otro, la situación no era nada sencilla, la explicación de Natsu les había dejado más dudas que aclaraciones.

—Saito, creo que por nuestra cuenta no podremos averiguar mucho. Creo que deberíamos ir con él. —Susurraba Louise mientras ambos le dan la espalda a Natsu y Happy.

—Pero Louise, realmente no sabes nada de estos dos, ¿realmente crees que es buena idea ir con ellos? ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos están mintiendo? —Cuestiono Saito con seriedad.

—Saito no sabemos en donde estamos, estamos en medio de la nada, en un pueblo abandonado, no tenemos idea de hacia donde pueda estar la ciudad más cercana, y aun si encontramos una no tenemos dinero para pagar nada. Si vamos con el podremos obtener más información, además no parece una mala persona. —Exponía Louise tranquilamente.

—Aun así Louise no creo que… —Hablaba Saito antes de ser interrumpido por la peli-rosa

—¿Quién fue el que se lanzó de cabeza a este mundo sin pensarlo un segundo? —Cuestiono Louise con un rostro burlón.

—¿Entonces vendrán conmigo? —Pregunto Natsu viendo a la peculiar pareja.

—Iremos. —Contesto Louise tomando a Saito por el oído y comenzando a tirar.

—Muy bien tus argumentos me convencieron, iré, no tienes que arrancarme el oído.

Sin más Louise y Saito comenzaron su camino, guiados por el Natsu y Happy comenzaron a caminar por las calles de aquel pueblo fantasma, aun así Natsu caminaba sin dudar nada, era de noche cuando Louise y Saito lograron salir de aquel castillo y ya comenzaba a amanecer, los primeros rayos de sol ya se podían ver por el horizonte, y con ello el grupo pudo ver al final de aquel pueblo y el inicio de un largo camino, el cazador de dragones seguía caminando sin detenerse.

Así pasaron horas, Happy se había cansado de caminar y ahora se encontraba volando a lado de Natsu, por su parte Louise y Saito se encontraban ya muy agotados, habían estado caminando por varias horas y parecía que aún les faltaba bastante, el entorno no había cambiado lo más mínimo desde que habían empezado su caminata, la diferencia es que el amanecer había llegado ya hacía varias horas.

—Disculpa Natsu-san, ¿aún falta mucho para llegar a donde sea que vamos? —Pregunto Saito ya un poco desesperado.

—Ya estamos muy cerca, no creo que nos tome más de cuatro horas llegar a este paso. —Respondió el peli-rosa sin darle ninguna importancia causando que sus acompañantes cayeran de espalda.

Sin mayor opción los jóvenes continuaron su caminata, resignados a tener que seguir aun si ellos no querían.

Tal como dijo el joven cerca de cuatro horas más de caminata finalmente pudieron ver a lo lejos una ciudad, y a los pocos minutos ya se encontraban en ella.

—Impresionante, esta ciudad se ve muy animada. —Comento Louise mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

—¡Bienvenidos a Magnolia! Pronto estaremos en nuestro destino. —Expreso Natsu mientras seguía caminando seguido de cerca por Louise y Saito.

En cada lugar de aquella ciudad había movimiento, todas las tiendas se encontraban ocupadas, las bancas en los parques también se encontraban en uso, por alguna razón la gente estaba muy animada aquel día.

Tras un par de minutos más finalmente llegaron a su destino, un edificio enorme que en cuya parte alta se podía leer "Fairy Tail".

—Natsu-san, ¿Qué es este lugar? —Pregunto Saito interesado mientras veía detalladamente el edificio frente a él

—Les presento Fairy Tail. —Anuncio Natsu mientras abría de par en par las puertas de madera con una patada.

Ante el grupo se presentó un enorme comedor, había gente por donde quiera que se mirara, algunos comiendo, otros tomando, algunos otros se encontraban conversando y muy pocos frente a un tablón de anuncios leyendo con atención.

Hacia ellos se acercaba una chica con el cabello de color blanco y una amable sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos Natsu, Happy, veo que trajeron invitados. —decía la peli-blanca con una sonrisa.

—Así es Mira, ellos son Louise y Saito, son las personas que el maestro me pidió que trajera. —Contesto Natsu.

—Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, es un placer conocerlos. Espero que disfruten su estancia en nuestro gremio. —dijo la chica amablemente.

—Perdón Mira, más adelante podrán conocerse, ahora los llevare con el maestro. —Interrumpió Natsu mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

Pocos segundos después el grupo se encontraba frente a una nueva puerta que Natsu abrió sin llamar.

—¡Viejo traje a las personas que pidió! —Exclamo el peli-rosa mientras entraba.

—Los estaba esperando. —dijo el maestro mientras encaraba a los chicos.

—Él es el maestro de nuestro gremio. —Dijo Natsu señalando al anciano frente a ellos.

—Mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar, Natsu por favor espera afuera, tú también Happy.

A regañadientes Natsu y Happy salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras su salida.

—Bueno ahora que tenemos algo de privacidad podemos hablar con calma, siéntese por favor. —Sugirió Makarov mientras señalaba un par de asientos delante de los jóvenes.

Ambos hicieron caso y se sentaron, miraban con algo de confusión a aquel anciano.

—Disculpe Makarov-san, ¿pero nosotros que tenemos que ver con toda esta situación? —Pregunto Saito sin perder detalle de lo que hacía el anciano.

—Saito, Louise, supongo que Natsu ya les dijo esto, en este momento por alguna razón hay una puerta que conecta nuestro mundo con suyo, esto puede que no suene realmente como un problema, ahora mismo solo es una conexión entre los dos mundos, pero si dejamos que continúe un mundo consumirá al otro junto con todos sus habitantes. La clave para evitar esto es tu magia del vacío solo con ella podremos sellar filtración que comunica a ambos mundos —Explico Makarov tranquilamente.

—Makarov-san, ¿Cómo es que sabe todo esto? ¿Cómo sabe de la existencia de nuestro mundo? —Pregunto Louise bastante confundida.— Por lo que vi en este mundo su magia es muy fuerte, no entiendo por qué solo mi magia es la que puede cerrar la puerta.

—Desde que todo esto comenzó he estado escuchando la voz de un hombre en mi cabeza, él fue el que me dijo que los debía buscar a ti y a Saito, este hombre dice ser de tu mundo y se hace llamar Osmond.

—¿Osmond? ¿Sabe desde donde le está hablando? —Pregunto Louise mientras se acercaba al anciano.

—No realmente, pero algo me dice que podemos confiar en el, de lo contrario no los hubiera mandado a buscar. —Continuo Makarov con su explicación.

Saito solo se limitaba a escuchar en aquel momento.

—Sin embargo Louise, antes de que pueda decirte que es lo que debes hacer necesito conocer tus poderes y tus límites. Quiero que tú y Saito tengan un encuentro de entrenamiento contra Natsu. —Comento Makarov mientras abría la puerta de aquella oficina para encontrarse con que Natsu había escuchado toda la conversación desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Bueno lo que pasa es que yo… tan solo quería saber qué es lo que les tenías que decir. —Explico Natsu nervioso mientras intentaba escapar para ser rápidamente atrapado por el maestro del gremio.

—Ya que escuchaste todo, imagino que estarás de acuerdo con tener un encuentro de entrenamiento contra Louise y Saito, ¿o me equivoco? —Pregunto el maestro sin soltar al peli-rosa.

—Claro que estoy de acuerdo, yo nunca rechazaría un combate. —Respondió Natsu sin demora.

Pocos minutos después el maestro y había anunciado el combate entre Louise y Saito contra Natsu, el gremio entero se encontraba en el patio principal rodeando a los protagonistas de aquel combate.

Saito ya había desenfundado su espada, por su parte Louise tenía su varita lista en su mano derecha.

—¡Empiecen! —Exclamo el maestro en medio de los contendientes.

En cuanto Natsu escucho esa palabra se lanzó directamente hacia Saito sin darle oportunidad de colocarse en la posición correcta.

Con dificultad Saito logro dar un par de pasos atrás e intento atacar con dos cortes verticales mismos que Natsu esquivo con facilidad. Dando un par de pasos laterales Natsu termino junto a Saito y rápidamente tomo su brazo derecho y el cuello de su chaqueta para lanzarlo al suelo con facilidad, sin embargo Saito giro sobre su espalda y ágilmente barrio la pierna derecha de Natsu causando que el también cayera al suelo. Ambos rápidamente se pusieron de pie nuevamente, esta vez Saito tomo la iniciativa atacando rápidamente con su espada que Natsu esquivaba ágilmente.

Louise solo miraba no sabía muy bien cómo seguir el ritmo de aquel combate, aun si pudiera usar su magia Natsu era demasiado rápido como para poder acertar con ella.

Los miembros del gremio observaban con atención el combate, todos miraban atentamente sin perder detalle.

Pocos segundos después Natsu se vio acorralado por los ataques de Saito quien seguía un ritmo constante en sus ataques. En cuanto Natsu se detuvo por un momento Saito ataco nuevamente con un corte vertical mismo que Natsu bloqueo con ambos brazos causando que el arma se rompiera. Tras esto el peli-rosa contraataco con dos rápidos puñetazos a la cara de Saito que lo mandaron directamente al suelo.

—Sabía que esta espada no serviría. —Musito Saito mientras se levantaba y lanzaba lo que quedaba de su espada al suelo.

—Saito, ¿te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Louise preocupada.

—Sí, hace falta mucho más que eso para derrotarme. —Contestó Saito tranquilo al tiempo que se limpiaba un poco de sangre que fluía de sus labios.

—¡Chico usa esto! —Exclamo Erza desde el público mientras le lanzaba una de las espadas que utilizaba con su armadura Heart Crux.

Saito tomo el arma en aire, apenas la tuvo en sus manos y sus runas comenzaron a brillar.

Nuevamente el peli-negro se lanzó al ataque, esta vez con un arma en condiciones dando agiles estocadas que Natsu evadía por poco, sin embargo en un descuido del peli-rosa Saito logro acertar un golpe al estómago con la empuñadura del arma, causando que Natsu retrocediera un par de metros con ambas manos en el estómago.

—Eres muy bueno Saito, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me ponga serio. —Anuncio el mago mientras cubría sus dos puños con fuego.

El combate se reinició esta vez con Natsu dando varios puñetazos con sus manos cubiertas en llamas, Saito evadió con dificultad los ataques del peli-rosa mientras lo vio dar un salto hacia atrás.

—**¡KARYU NO HOKOU! **—Exclamo Natsu mientras un torrente de llamas se dirigió hacia Saito a una buena velocidad.

Saito difícilmente pude desviar todas las llamas con la espada que acaba de recibir, ese ataque le había recordado la fuerza del aliento del dragón antiguo, a menor escala por supuesto.

Pero en cuanto bajo la espada recibió un nuevo puñetazo en el rostro de parte de Natsu, esta vez usando sus flamas. El golpe lo había derribado nuevamente pero esta vez a Saito comenzaba a nublársele la vista y tenía dificultades para ponerse de pie nuevamente,

—Parece que Natsu se está divirtiendo bastante. —Comento Gray desde el público.

—Eso parece, aun así este chico es muy bueno. Aún le falta mejorar un poco su técnica, pero cuando lo haga será un oponente temible. —Contestó Erza con una sonrisa.

—¿No les preocupa que ese chico pueda salir lastimado? —Pregunto Lucy con preocupación.

—No te preocupes Lucy, Natsu se está conteniendo, además Wendy podrá curarlo después. —Comento Gray despreocupado. —Por otra parte quisiera ver las habilidades de esa chica.

—¡Rival de amor! —Exclamo Juvia al notar el interés de Gray en Louise causando que este último se preocupara un poco.

—¿Qué pasa Saito? ¿Te rindes? —Pregunto Natsu tranquilamente.

—No, aun no. —Respondió Saito mientras se ponía de pie.

—Bien eso es lo que quería escuchar. ¡Ya estoy encendido! —Exclamo Natsu mientras encendía nuevamente sus puños.

Sin darle mayor oportunidad al peli-negro Natsu se lanzó nuevamente hacia el pateando su costado, haciendo que el chico se moviera un poco.

—**¡Explosión! **—Grito Louise mientras una pequeña explosión surgía de su varita directamente hacia Natsu quien por poco la esquivo.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo, ¿no es así Louise? —Comento Saito mientras miraba a la chica.— Bueno no importa, yo lo distraeré mientras tú preparas tu hechizo nuevamente.

—Al fin la chica se decidió a atacar, creo que esto al fin se pondrá interesante. —dijo Gray complacido.

Inmediatamente Saito comenzó a atacar ferozmente a Natsu quien evadía los ataques de la mejor manera posible.

Por su parte Louise se encontraba recitando el hechizo necesario para atacar con una explosión mucho más grande que la anterior.

Natsu nuevamente acertó un puñetazo, esta vez directo a la boca del estómago del peli-negro causando que quedara de rodillas. Aun así Natsu no pudo evitar notar la sonrisa en la cara del chico.

—**¡EXPLOSIÓN! **—Exclamo nuevamente Louise causando esta vez una explosión mucho más grande que la anterior y a diferencia de la anterior esta vez Natsu solo pudo esquivarla parcialmente.

Tras esto Saito se puso de pie y se dispuso a atacar.

—¡Es suficiente! —Exclamo Makarov desde el público causando que Saito se detuviera en seco.

Inmediatamente el gremio se tornó en gritos de apoyo hacia ambas partes, todos habían quedado bastante satisfechos con el combate desplegado ante ellos.

—Esos dos tienen mucho potencial. —Declaro Erza con una sonrisa.

—Así es. Creo que será interesante ver su progreso. —Confirmo Gray.

—Wendy por favor encárgate de sus heridas. —Pidió Makarov a la joven.

—Enseguida. —Afirmo la chica.—Chelia, ¿podrías ayudarme?

—Por supuesto. —Afirmo la peli-rosa.

Sin más ambas chicas se dirigieron a Saito para tratar las heridas del chico.

—Soy Wendy Marvell, encantada de conocerte. —Se presentó la chica mientras ponía las manos sobre el pecho del chico.— Chelia tu encárgate de las heridas de Natsu.

—Saito, Hiraga Saito. —Se presentó el chico a su vez.

Saito no pudo evitar mirar nerviosamente detrás de el al sentir la mirada perforante de Louise.

—Saito. —dijo Louise en tono amenazante alzando su varita.

—Espera Louise, tranquilízate ella solo está haciendo lo que le pidieron. —Explico Saito tratando de calmar a la peli-rosa.

Unos pocos segundos después la chica bajo su varita.

—Ella es Louise, Louise de la Valliere, mi esposa. —La presento el chico.

—Un gusto. —Agrego ella con un tono de ligera molestia.

—¿Esposa? —Repitió Wendy un poco confundida.

—Así es, ella y yo estamos casados confirmo Saito.

—Bien termine con sus heridas Saito-san. Un placer conocerlos. —Se despidió Wendy nerviosamente al sentir sobre ella la mirada de Louise.

Saito movió un poco su cuerpo para confirmar que lo que la chica había dicho era cierto, ahora podía moverse como si nunca hubiera recibido todos esos golpes.

—Vaya esa chica es muy buena, me dejo como nuevo en unos pocos minutos. —Comento Saito tranquilamente.

—No se puede confiar en ti pe… pe… ¡perro estúpido! —Exclamo Louise levantando su varita.

—Espera Louise, ¿ahora que hice? —pregunto el peli-negro mientras comenzaba a correr por todo el gremio siendo seguido de cerca por la chica.

Mientras corrían por el gremio Louise y Saito causaban todo tipo de problemas, habían tirado las bebidas y alimentos de varios, empujado a varios miembros del gremio y roto innumerables adornos a lo largo de todo el inmueble.

—¡Suficiente! —Exclamo el maestro causando que Louise y Saito se detuvieran para mirar a atrás y darse cuenta de que había ocurrido una enorme batalla tras de ellos, muchos miembros del gremio se encontraban en el suelo, Natsu tenía el cuello de la camisa de Gray en su mano mientras tenía un puño cerrado preparado para golpear a Gray, Erza se encontraba de pie sobre una montaña de otros miembros del gremio, Elfman se había transformado y tenía a Max y Jet tomados por el cuello, e increíblemente Wendy se encontraba peleando contra Gajeel, mientras que Lucy, Levy y Mirajane solo se limitaban a mirar.

En cuanto la batalla campal se detuvo Makarov se dirigió nuevamente a Saito y Louise, se veía bastante molesto y emitía un aura intimidante. Causando que ambos chicos se comenzaran a asustar.

—Con esto me ha quedado más que claro. —dijo el maestro mientras acortaba distancias con la pareja.

Por más que Louise y Saito querían correr por sus vidas sus piernas no hacían caso a sus órdenes.

—Desde que los vi lo supe, pero ahora que han causado todo este alboroto estoy seguro. —Continúo Makarov hablando para sí mismo.

Louise y Saito no hacían más que mirarse confundidos el uno al otro.

—Louise de la Valliere, Hiraga Saito, ¿quieren unirse a Fairy Tail? —Pregunto Makarov con una sonrisa.

—¿Unirnos a Fairy Tail? —Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Bueno, bueno, pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Volveré con el tercero pronto, o al menos eso espero.

Está bien les daré un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo y todo lo que les puedo de ciertos miembros de Fairy Tail conseguirán un nuevo alumno.

Ahora si nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Encuentro

Hola gente de fanfiction, les traigo otro capítulo de este fic, no diré nada más, espero que lo disfruten.

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, así como Zero no Tsukaima es propiedad de Noboru Yamaguchi (R.I.P).**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 3: Encuentro.**

Frente a los ojos de un incrédulo Saito se encontraba Louise, sin embargo el difícilmente podía reconocerla ya que su apariencia había cambiado bastante, la peli-rosa había cortado la mayoría de su cabello dejando tan solo un mechón largo de lado izquierdo y una larga pero delgada cola de caballo sujeta por una liga azul, su vestuario había cambiado bastante la chica había sustituido su blusa blanca por una azul con cuello en "v" y detalles rojos en las muñecas y el cuello, en lugar de su falda habitual ahora la chica portaba un pantalón vaquero negro al que se le había cortado casi por completo la pierna derecha dejando ver la de la chica además de tener dos cortes en la pierna izquierda que revelaban parte de su muslo junto con los que llevaba una botas de color negro. Además de llevar una espada enfundada en la cintura.

Saito miraba con atención a la chica que ahora le parecía una desconocida, no solo su apariencia había cambiado toda su personalidad lo había hecho, para Saito esa no era Louise ahora la peli-rosa era agresiva y desprendía un aura que no demostraba nada más que odio.

—Louise no entiendo nada, ¿Por qué estas luces así? —Pregunto el chico contrariado mientras la veía de pies a cabeza.

—Saito te puedo explicar todo si vienes conmigo. —Contesto la peli-rosa.

Por alguna razón el joven espadachín no sentía que las palabras de Louise fueron confiables causando que diera un par de pasos atrás.

—¿Qué pasa Saito? ¿Tanto te sorprendió mi nueva apariencia? —Pregunto la peli-rosa mientras sonreía.

—Tu apariencia no es el problema Louise, hay algo que no me da buena espina. —Continúo el chico aun inspeccionando a su ama de pies a cabeza.

—Ya te lo dije, ven conmigo y te podré explicar todo. —Repitió Louise mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Louise… —Susurro Saito.

—Saito necesito que vengas conmigo, tú eres mi familiar. —Añadió la peli-rosa en un tono un poco agresivo.

—¿A dónde iremos Louise? —Pregunto Saito intentando conseguir algo de información.

—Saito, ¿vendrás conmigo o no? —Pregunto la peli-rosa un poco molesta.

Saito finalmente miro a su alrededor, el pueblo donde se encontraban estaba completamente hecho pedazos, los puestos de los vendedores estaban destruidos, la mercancía estaba dispersa por el suelo, muchas casas estaban en llamas, y por todo el lugar había personas en el suelo.

—No te preocupes, no están muertos, tenía que conseguir esto y ellos estaban en mi camino. —Continuo Louise mientras sacaba una piedra verde jade de su bolsillo derecho. —¿Es muy linda verdad?

—Louise, ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Pregunto Saito preocupado.

—Lo que pasa conmigo es que al fin entiendo las cosas Saito, ahora soy consciente de cómo funciona el mundo y de lo que debo hacer para sobrevivir en él. Al fin veo las verdaderas intenciones de las personas, y estoy decidida a conseguir lo que necesito, aun si tengo que pasar sobre un pueblo entero. —Contesto Louise con frialdad.

—No entiendo nada de esto Louise, tan solo nos separamos unos días para cumplir un encargo y ahora que te vuelvo a encontrar… —Hablaba Saito un poco molesto.

—Saito, te lo preguntare una última vez, ¿vendrás conmigo o no? —Pregunto Louise nuevamente,

Saito miraba a Louise sin creer lo que veía, la chica con la que había estado por tanto tiempo no podía ser ella, ella jamás haría algo así sin importar la razón.

—Entiendo Saito, entonces esa es tu respuesta, es una pena pero… si no quieres venir conmigo por las buenas entonces te tendré que llevar por las malas ya que eres una pieza vital para mi objetivo. —Finalizo la chica mientras desenfundaba su arma ante el asombro de Saito.

Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Louise lo había atacado con un corte horizontal que había logrado evadir por poco, no sin llevarse un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

Sin salir de su shock inicial la peli-rosa nuevamente se encontraba frente a él esta vez atacando con una patada a la barbilla que el no pudo esquivar causando que cayera varios metros alejado de la joven maga.

Saito se levantó rápidamente con una mano en la barbilla aun si entender que había pasado con la chica.

—Aun te puedes poner de pie después de recibir esa patada de lleno, parece que el entrenamiento que has tenido si ha funcionado.

—Comento Louise con un tono burlón mientras observaba al chico.

—¡Detente Louise, no quiero pelear contigo! —Exclamo el peli-negro.

Sin hacer caso a las palabras de Saito la chica nuevamente se lanzó hacia él, aunque esta vez el esquivaba con destreza los ataques provenientes de la chica,

Pocos segundos después Saito esquivo una rápida estocada dando un salto hacia atrás mientras colocaba su mano en la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba en su espalda.

—Es suficiente Louise, no me hagas pelear contigo. —dijo el seriamente.

—¿Entonces finalmente pelearas? ¿En verdad estas dispuesto a lastimarme? —Pregunto ella con sarcasmo.

—Si eso es lo que se necesita para hacerte entrar en razón lo hare. —Finalizo el seriamente.

En cuanto su conversación finalizo Louise se lanzó hacia Saito atacando con su espada sin dudar ni un momento.

El combate siguió ese mismo curso por varios minutos, Louise atacaba con mayor agresividad, sin embargo sus ataques eran o esquivados o bloqueados con habilidad. Sin embargo con el paso de los minutos Louise comenzó a arrinconar al peli-negro

—¿Qué pasa Saito? Pensé que pelearías conmigo, no que solo te defenderías. —Cuestiono la chica sin aflojar su ataque ni un momento.

—Por más que haya dicho eso no puedo lastimarte. —Contesto Saito manteniendo su defensa intacta.

La pelea seguía igual, con tan solo verla un poco se podía notar la diferencia en habilidad de uno y otro Louise atacaba descuidadamente dejando aberturas en cada uno de sus ataques mientras que Saito con solamente los movimientos necesarios se defendía sin mayor problema.

Louise comenzaba a enojarse, Saito había desenfundado su espada tan solo para defenderse de sus ataques, aun así no mostraba ninguna evidencia de que fuera atacarla en algún momento, causando que su sangre hirviera y se le subiera la cabeza.

Tras unos cuantos ataques más que fueron bloqueados con enorme facilidad la chica retrocedió y lanzo una estocada que nuevamente Saito evadió sin problema aunque para sorpresa del chico en cuanto levanto la mirada la chica ya se encontraba frente a él propinándole un puñetazo en la boca causando que un pequeño hilo de sangre brotara del mismo.

—Tu actitud en verdad me está molestando Saito, si sigues así tendré que matarte. —Amenazo la peli-rosa con un tono bastante creíble.

Saito levanto su espada nuevamente defendiéndose de los ataques de Louise, si la pelea se hubiera decidido por habilidad Louise habría perdido pronto sin embargo Saito se limitaba a defenderse.

Sin dar mayor oportunidad a Saito, Louise ataco nuevamente con una patada dirigía al estómago del chico que inmediatamente le saco el aire y lo dejo sin defensa cosa que la chica aprovecho para golpear a Saito nuevamente esta vez en el rostro causando que cayera al suelo nuevamente.

—Saito no quiero seguir lastimando, si cooperas esto se acabara rápidamente. —dijo ella mientras observaba al chico en el suelo.

—Louise… quiero que me digas que fue lo que te paso, ¿por qué cambiaste tan súbitamente? —Pregunto Saito mientras se levantaba nuevamente.

—¿Quieres saber que me paso? —Confirmo ella.— Lo que me paso es que pude ver el mundo como lo que realmente es, ella me enseño la verdad, hasta hace poco había vivido engañada, pero ahora sé que todo el mundo se pondrá una máscara para engañar a quien sea y conseguir sus objetivos sin importar por encima de quien pasen.

—No sé qué te hizo cambiar tu forma de pensar, pero te equivocas Louise no todo el mundo es así.

—Realmente crees eso Saito, tú mismo lo has visto, cuando vivíamos en la academia, Siesta haría lo que fuera necesario para intentar seducirte. Eso es tan solo un ejemplo simple, sin embargo es la muestra perfecta de que la gente hace cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que quieren, no les importa si tienen que pasar sobre alguien más para obtener aquello que les interesa, entonces, ¿por qué tendría que importarme a mí el resto de la gente para conseguir lo que quiero? ¿Por qué debo ser yo diferente al resto? ¿Por qué he de pensar en los demás si ellos no pensaran en mí para conseguir lo que quieran? —Contestaba Louise bastante molesta.

—¿Matarías a alguien con tal de obtener algo que quieras Louise? —Pregunto Saito con calma.

—Lo haría si no tengo otra opción. —Respondió ella rápidamente.

—Ya veo, si es así como piensas ahora te hare entrar en razón Louise. Lo hare antes de hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir. —Finalizo Saito mientras volvía a levantar su espada.

—Así que eres de esas personas, realmente me estas irritando Saito, creo que ya no quiero llevarte conmigo, entonces acabare contigo ahora mismo. —Anuncio la peli-rosa mientras se abalanzaba sobre el peli-negro nuevamente.

El combate se reinició nuevamente bajo el mismo ritmo, Louise atacaba con mayor agresividad mientras que Saito se limitaba a defenderse de los ataques de la chica sin cometer ningún error, sin embargo esta vez Saito se defendía desviando la espada de la chica de manera más agresiva buscando crear una apertura en la defensa de Louise para poder atacar eficientemente.

—Louise, no quiero lastimarte, por favor ríndete. —Pidió Saito desviando los ataques de la chica.

—Ya tuve suficiente de ti Saito, te di la oportunidad de venir conmigo, pero me demostraste que no vales la pena, en ese caso te destruiré. Es cierto que en cuanto a espadas se refiere yo normalmente no tendría oportunidad de derrotarte, aun así todavía tengo algo a mi favor, aun puedo usar mi magia. —Comento Louise al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha y una pequeña explosión se dirigía directamente al chico.

Sin que él tuviera tiempo de reaccionar el hechizo lo golpeo de lleno causando que su cuerpo quedara completamente expuesto, cosa que Louise aprovecho para rápidamente atravesar el abdomen de Saito. Inmediatamente Saito escupió bastante sangre y quedo de rodillas con apenas fuerzas para no quedar inconsciente.

—Que familiar tan incompetente, hace tiempo debí haber hecho lo que decía mi hermana. Convocar a otro familiar hubiera sido lo mejor, en fin hasta nunca Hiraga Saito. —decía Louise mientras Saito la miraba incrédulo con una mano en su herida.

—Así que realmente voy a morir, lo único que lamento es que no haya podido hacer nada por ti Louise, espero que me disculpes. —dijo Saito en un tono audible solo para él.

Antes de poder recibir el golpe final por parte de la peli-rosa Saito vio que la chica ahora se encontraba en el suelo, con lo débil que estaba Saito no podía comprender bien lo que acaba de pasar, la poca fuerza que le quedaba lo tenía aun consiente con dificultades.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Louise?! —Pregunto Erza irritada.— ¿Además que pasa con tu apariencia?

—¡Saito, agradece que apareció esta mujer, de no ser así ahora mismo estarías muerto! ¡Nos volveremos a ver pronto! Exclamo Louise mientras empezaba su escape siendo seguida de cerca por Erza.

—¡Espera! —Grito la peli-roja enfurecida.

—Erza-san, si no tratan la herida de Saito pronto es probable que muera. —Añadió Louise con un tono sarcástico.

En cuanto escucho estas palabras Erza regreso a donde se encontraba el chico, sin perder tiempo la joven rápidamente le quito su chaqueta para poder examinar con detalle la herida en el abdomen del chico.

—Está herida es muy grave debemos atenderla ahora mismo. —dijo Erza para sí misma mientras cargaba a Saito en sus brazos y comenzaba a correr.

—¿Maestra Erza… —Intentaba hablar Saito.

—Tranquilo Saito estarás bien, no hables por favor. —dijo Erza en un intento por calmar al chico.

—¿Qué… que fue lo que paso con Louise? —Pregunto Saito con preocupación.

—Escapo, pero no te preocupes la traeremos de vuelta. —Fue lo último que escucho Saito antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

—_Esa posición es incorrecta Saito, debes levantar más tu espada, coloca tu pie derecho frente al pie izquierdo, además debes sujetar la empuñadura del arma con mayor firmeza o te desarmaran con facilidad. —Regañaba Erza al chico._

—_¡Si maestra Erza! —Exclamo el chico en respuesta._

—_Ya te dije que no me llames maestra. —Replico la peli-roja._

_Saito continuo con su práctica siguiendo las instrucciones de Erza, con el poco tiempo que había estado bajo su tutoría Saito había mejorado bastante, además de que sus runas le daban un mayor entendimiento sobre cómo usar su espada._

—_Practiquemos Saito. _

—_Sí._

_Cuando terminaron de hablar ambos se pusieron en posición de combate, la primera en atacar fue Erza, lanzando una serie de cortes que Saito bloqueo sin mayor problema con su espada, inmediatamente el contraataco de la misma manera con varios cortes atacando las aparentes aperturas dejadas por su oponente aun así Erza esquivaba o bloqueaba sin darle oportunidad al chico de lograr acertar un golpe._

—_Vas mejorando Saito, aun así todavía hay muchos errores en tu forma de pelear, como te dije antes tu postura está mal, de esa manera seria fácil hacer esto. —dijo Erza mientras daba un paso lateral y con su espada desarmaba fácilmente al chico. —Recoge tu arma, vamos a continuar._

—_Maestra Erza, ¿Louise estará bien? —Preguntaba Saito con preocupación._

—_Ya te dije que no me llames maestra, y si, definitivamente estará bien, después de todo Mira es quien le está enseñando como controlar su magia, Mira al igual que yo es una maga de clase "S" ella probablemente sea la mejor para enseñarle a Louise._

—_Ya veo, entonces estará bien. —Añadió Saito con tranquilidad._

_Sin previo aviso Erza nuevamente se lanzó para atacar al chico rasgando ligeramente la manga derecha de su chaqueta._

—_Presta atención a los movimientos de tu oponente, si yo fuera tu enemigo probablemente ahora mismo estarías muerto. —Regaño Erza mientras señalaba el corte que había hecho en el atuendo del chico._

—_Está bien maestra Erza._

—_¡QUE NO ME LLAMES MAESTRA! —Exclamo Erza molesta._

_Su práctica siguió de la misma manera por un par de horas más, Erza le mostraba a Saito donde se encontraban su errores y como mejorar su habilidad. En cuanto terminaron la ropa de Saito tenía varias rupturas y había rasguños por todo el cuerpo del peli-negro._

—_Si esto puede hacer con una espada de madera, ¿Qué podría haberme pasado si usara una real? —Pensó Saito mientras miraba su ropa._

—_Con esto terminamos por hoy, puedes retirarte Saito. —Anuncio Erza._

—_Bien, gracias por todo maestra Erza. —Se despidió Saito dirigiéndose hacia el gremio._

—_¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES MAESTRA! —Exclamo Erza nuevamente ante la insistencia del chico por llamarla de esa manera._

_Sin darle mayor importancia el joven continuo su camino hacia el gremio, se sentía cansado pero aun así caminaba con rapidez para poder estar nuevamente con Louise quien seguramente se encontraría ahí, desde que habían llegado a ese mundo prácticamente vivían ahí dado que no tenían ningún lugar a donde ir, no eran miembros oficiales pero prácticamente así era, incluso había realizado algunos trabajos con Natsu y su equipo._

_Pocos minutos después Saito ingreso al patio principal del gremio donde aún se encontraban Louise y Mirajane en su práctica, inmediatamente después de su llegada a ese gremio les habían ofrecido unirse ellos hasta el momento no respondían a la oferta, pero aun así ya eran aceptados como si lo fueran, incluso Erza y Mirajane después de ver la pelea del dúo contra Natsu habían decidido ayudarlos a mejorar su técnica._

_Sin más Saito se sentó en una de las bancas que había fuera y se limitó a ver el entrenamiento de Louise y Mirajane._

—_Bien por hoy terminamos Louise-chan, además ya te están esperando. —Anuncio Mirajane mientras miraba hacia la dirección de Saito._

—_Muchas gracias por todo Mira-san. —dijo Louise amablemente._

—_No es nada Louise-chan, nos vemos mañana. —Se despidió la peli-blanca comenzándose a alejar._

—_Ya estoy aquí Saito, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —Pregunto la chica mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa._

—_No, en realidad acabo de llegar yo también. —Respondió el chico._

_Sin más ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la posada en la que se hospedaban en aquel momento. Por el camino se cruzaron con Natsu quien llevaba un pergamino en la mano._

—_Natsu-san, ¿Cómo estás? —Saludaron Louise y Saito al verlo._

—_Oh, hola chicos, yo me encuentro bien, ¿Qué tal ustedes? Respondió el caza dragones,_

—_De lo mejor. Si no es indiscreción, ¿puedo saber qué es eso que llevas en la mano? —Pregunto Saito mientras observaba el pergamino en la mano de Natsu._

—_Lo siento, pero esto es información que solo miembros de Fairy Tail pueden ver, disculpen pero debo entregársela al abuelo cuanto antes, entonces me voy. —Se despidió Natsu mientras se alejaba rápidamente._

_La pareja continúo con su camino a la posada, nadie decía ni una sola palabra, ambos se limitaban a caminar uno al lado del otro._

—_Saito… —Llamo Louise al chico._

—_¿Qué pasa Louise? —Pregunto el en cuanto oyó a la chica._

—_Creo que deberíamos unirnos al gremio —dijo Louise con seriedad._

—_No lo sé Louise, no sé qué tanto debamos involucrarnos en este mundo._

—_Aun así Saito aquí no conocemos a nadie más que a ellos, además no tenemos ingresos y necesitamos dinero para poder dormir en algún lugar. Ellos nos dejaron acompañarlos a algunos trabajos pero no podemos confiar en que siempre será así. Explico la chica mientras veía a los ojos a Saito._

—_Puede que tengas razón, de cualquier manera déjame pensarlo esta noche. —Respondió el chico tranquilamente._

—_Está bien. —dijo la chica._

—_Por cierto Louise, ¿Qué tal va tu entrenamiento con Mira-san? —Cuestiono Saito curioso._

—_Bastante bien, me acaba de enseñar la manera de cómo usar mi magia sin una varita, pero aun no tengo demasiado control de esa manera, ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento con Erza-san? —Contesto y al mismo tiempo pregunto la peli-rosa._

—_He progresado bastante, aun así creo que si continuo con Erza podre mejorar mucho más y dejar de depender de mi poder como Gandalfr._

—_Ya veo, esfuérzate Saito. —Finalizo la chica mientras se abraza a Saito con firmeza._

—Saito, Saito, ¿te encuentras bien? —escucho el chico que lo llamaban.

Al intentar moverse Saito sintió un dolor perforante en su abdomen que le impidió levantarse.

—¿Erza? —Pregunto Saito mientras su visión comenzaba aclararse para inmediatamente darse cuenta de que tenía un vendaje sobre su abdomen que llegaba hasta el pecho y que se encontraba en la enfermería del gremio.

—Me alegra que ya te encuentres mejor. —dijo Erza mientras abrazaba al chico.

—Maestra Erza me estas lastimando. —Se quejó Saito mientras intentaba romper el abrazo de la peli-roja.

—Discúlpame. —Replico Erza mientras se separaba del chico.

Poco después Saito intento ponerse de pie, para ser recostado rápidamente por Erza.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Necesitas descansar ahora mismo. Explico Erza reteniendo al chico sobre la cama en la que se encontraba.

—Pero tengo que ir por Louise. —Agrego Saito con preocupación notable.

—Saito en el estado en el que te encuentras no podrás hacer nada, Wendy se encargó de tus heridas, pero la que tienes en el abdomen es mucho más grave que las demás, Wendy hizo lo que pudo y evito que tu herida fuera mortal, pero aun así tu cuerpo no está cerca de estar recuperado, lo que necesitas ahora es descansar para que esa herida sane. —Finalizo Erza soltando al chico.

—Pero… —Insistió el chico siendo interrumpido por Erza.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto estés bien iremos todos juntos por Louise, después de todo tu y ella son miembros del gremio —dijo Erza mientras señalaba la marca de Fairy Tail en el hombro del peli-negro.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Bueno gente pues hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que no haya sido muy confuso, en cuanto tenga el siguiente lo publicare, y para los que quieran ver la nueva apariencia de Louise tendrían que ir a mi perfil y acceder al link que dejare ahí dado que si lo intento poner aquí el filtro lo borrara parcial o totalmente, una disculpa.


End file.
